


Let’s Keep Each Other Safe From the World

by onewinged_omega



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Cuddling, Kenny as little spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewinged_omega/pseuds/onewinged_omega
Summary: Title inspired by Lucky People by Waterparks
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Let’s Keep Each Other Safe From the World

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Lucky People by Waterparks

Taking a deep breath, my eyes flutter open to moonlight making its way through the curtains. I can feel my hair being flattened between my head and my pillow, my curls probably a tangled and frizzy mess. ‘That’s gonna be fun trying to deal with later on,’ I think as I glance at the clock on the bedside table. 4:28 a.m. I sigh, shoving some of the blanket off of me in an attempt to get some cool air. ‘Can’t sleep when you’re overheating, especially when sleeping next to the human equivalent of a damn furnace.’

As if on cue, a hand rests my hip and a smooth voice fills the bedroom, “You okay, darlin’?” Kenny brings his hand up to my shoulder, gently turning me to face him in the darkness of the early morning. Once I am facing him, he smiles gently and kisses my forehead.

“Yeah, I’m fine, love,” I move to get my hair out from underneath my head. Kenny’s soft laugh fills my ears, bringing a smile to my face, “Whatcha laughing about?”

A click of the tongue, “You and your hair. Always gotta make sure you don’t sleep on it.”

“Well, I gotta wake up looking fabulous, not like I slept in a rat’s nest.” I can practically hear him roll his eyes at me. Gently poking his chest, eliciting a giggle from the supposedly badass “Cleaner”, I tell him to roll over so I can hold him. He tilts his head in confusion, almost like a puppy, and I can’t help but ruffle his hair, “I don’t get to hold you very often and I want to.”

“But you’re like…” he waves his hand in the air searching for the word, “tiny. I’ll crush you.”

I roll my eyes, “Babe, remember when I asked you if we could try something new in the bedroom?” The heat radiating off his cheeks provides his answer for me, “I couldn’t wear a bikini after that because people would see the bruises on my butt, but I took it. I won’t break. I’m a tough cookie. It’s just snuggling.” I press a kiss to his lips in reassurance.

After a soft breath of consent, Kenny turns over and I gently, but happily, wrap an arm around his waist, letting myself relax into the motions of his breathing before I snuggle closer. My cheek rests in between his shoulder blades and I slowly feel the tension ease out of his muscles, years of hard work and pain falling away within seconds as Kenny Omega finds peace within the confines of slumber. Closing my eyes, I fall asleep counting his breaths in the way I used to count sheep when I was little, with the moon sitting high in the sky and the world taking a break from constant motion for just a couple extra hours.


End file.
